


Boy, When You're With Me

by igotout



Series: This Love Is Good [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, But in a sexy way, Cock Rings, Derogatory Language, Dirty Talk, Dom Castiel, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, M/M, Mild Fluff, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Panties, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, Sub Dean, Teasing, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 20:18:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11364876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/igotout/pseuds/igotout
Summary: Cas and Dean. Birthday Sex.





	Boy, When You're With Me

**Author's Note:**

> I was talking to someone about how "Birthday" By Katy Perry was a Dean song through and through, and somehow this happened. I plan on it being a series that I add to over time.

Dean wakes up slowly, surrounded by heavy warmth.

“Good morning,” He hears in his ear.

“Mmm,” He hums, “Morning.”

He drifts awake, becoming more aware of the fact that Cas is plastered along his back, hands wrapped around Dean’s wrists. He’s placing soft sweet kisses on Dean’s neck.

“What are you doing?” Dean asks, pleased despite his confusion.

“I’m waking up the birthday boy,” Cas says, and then he moves his hips and Dean realizes that there’s a line of heat pressing against the cleft of his ass, that Cas is hard and rubbing himself between Dean’s cheeks.

Dean moves his arms a little, taking Cas’s hands in his own, pushing back against Cas.

“Dean, we have to get up,” Cas says, rutting a little more insistently, “We’ve got breakfast with your parents.”

“They can wait,” Dean says, “It’s my birthday.”

“Honey, if we start now, we’ll never stop,” Cas says, and he presses a kiss to Dean’s cheek before moving away.

Dean protests, huffing out a displeased sigh.

“What am I supposed to do with this, huh?” He asks, gesturing to his erection, “It’s my birthday and you’re going to leave me like this? You’re terrible.”

“You’ll thank me later,” Cas says, light as anything, as he moves over to his dresser.

*

Lunch with Dean’s parents seems to drag on forever. He’s pleased to see them, of course he is, but he also wants to be back home, in bed, riding his boyfriend like his life depends on it.

He tells Cas as much, sending him a text from the bathroom in the middle of breakfast.

 _‘You’re a naughty boy’_ is all he gets back.

*

Dean was hoping they would go straight home, but Cas instructs him to drive in the opposite direction.

“Where are we going, Cas?” He asks, “I’ll turn this car around!”

“You’re cute,” Cas says, shuffling over on the bench seat, “Just trust me.”

He places his hand in Dean’s lap, trailing his fingers across the denim.

Dean decides he can get on board with whatever Cas is thinking.

Cas directs him on what seems to be an increasingly random route around the city, all while rubbing slowly at the bulge in Dean’s jeans.

“Pull over here,” Cas instructs, and Dean’s confused because this street is filled with shops.

Next thing he knows, Cas is getting out of the car, instructing Dean to wait.

Dean slumps down in his seat, grumpy about his hard dick, and his stupid boyfriend denying him orgasms on his birthday. What an asshole.

*

By the time they get home, Dean has decided he is Not Talking™ to Cas. He’s standing in the kitchen, making himself a coffee and not one for the traitor he lives with.

“Aw, are you cross with me baby?” Cas asks, wrapping his arms around Dean’s waist and resting his chin on Dean’s shoulder.

Dean can hear the smile in his voice, and makes a show of ignoring him.

“That’s too bad. Don’t you want to come open your presents?” Cas says, trying to coax a reaction from Dean.

“I’ve decided I don’t like you anymore.” Dean says, gently shrugging Cas off of him and stalking into the living room to sulk.

Cas follows him, laughing a little.

“Well, I guess I’d better try and win you back then, huh?” Cas asks, settling down on the sofa next to Dean.

There’s a sizable stack of gifts on the coffee table, and Dean immediately feels guilty.

“Are those all for me, babe?” He asks, concerned, “That’s too much! You already put money in with my parents for our vacation...”

“Mm, not too much for my good boy,” Cas says, kissing along Dean’s jaw, “Plus, they’re not entirely selfless,” He adds.

Dean puts his coffee on the table, and takes the first gift, turning it over in his hands.

“Open it!” Cas urges, his head resting against Dean’s shoulder, one hand resting gently on Dean’s bicep.

Dean eases the paper open, and finds a sleek black box. He lifts the lid slowly, revealing a set of Ben Wa Anal Balls in varying sizes.

“To help keep you nice and tight,” Cas says, patting his arm.

“You’re a dick,” Dean says, but he’s pleased all the same. They’ll be nice to have inside him on a lazy sunday at home.

He places the box to the side and reaches for the next one. It’s got a ribbon on it, the package soft and squishy. He looks at Cas, but his face isn’t giving anything away.

Dean’s jaw drops a little when he opens it. There must be at least fifteen pairs of underwear, all neatly folded. Satin, lace, soft cotton. A pair of silk shorts that will definitely leave his ass hanging out, but he supposes that’s the entire point of them. There are bright jewel tones, and soft pastels, sheer and frilly, as well as a pair of wicked looking black panties that lace up in the back with a length of shiny ribbon.

“Do you like them?” Cas asks, watching his face.

"Cas, I--” He can't quite say it, blushing as he runs his fingers over each pair with reverence. He loves getting nailed six ways from Sunday, but the panties are still a bump in the road for him.

“Will you wear them for me?” Cas says, his voice deeper than before.

“Yes,” Dean replies, his throat dry. He holds up a lacy pair with a heart shaped cut out, “Whenever you want.”

“Hmm,” Cas says, “I think I might throw out all your other underwear and have you only wear these.”

“I mean don’t actually do that, but I understand the appeal.” Dean says, setting the package carefully on top of the Ben Wa box.

He turns back to Cas, kissing him gently, trying to show his appreciation.

“Thank you, sweetheart,” He says shyly, “I, uhh--" He swallows thickly, "I really like them.”

“Good,” Cas says, pressing in for another kiss, “But keep going.”

Dean laughs, turning back to the gift pile. He unwraps some nipple clamps, a set of butt plugs, a new paddle, a cock ring engraved with ‘Pretty Boy’, and a fairly hefty vibrator.

“I think I could knock someone out with this,” He says, weighing it in his palm.

“I’m sure I could knock you out with it,” Cas says, and Dean rolls his eyes, smiling.

He reaches for the last present, Cas squirming beside him.

“Cas, is this a fleshlight?” He says, tearing off the paper.

“Yes!” Cas replies, “I’m going to make you play with it while I watch.”

He’s smiling innocently at Dean, blithe as anything, like he just commented on the weather.

“Like, right now?” Dean asks, mildly incredulous.

“Sure, if you want.” Cas says seriously, “You could get on your knees for me and fuck your new toy.”

Dean looks at the box in his hands, unsure.

“I mean I want to, but I want you to fuck me more.”

“Of course,” Cas says, pulling Dean against him, places kisses on his neck.

“It is your birthday,” He murmurs into Dean’s ear, “So I’m gonna fuck you real special.”

That sentence alone makes Dean stiffen in his pants, and he turns to Cas.

“Are you? Or are you going to torture me all day and make me sad?”

“Aw,” Cas says, taking Dean’s face in his hands, “I’m gonna take good care of you, baby. Come upstairs. And bring your new toys.”

He heads out of the room, leaving Dean to gather up his stack of presents.

When Dean gets to the bedroom, he finds Cas standing naked at the edge of the bed, a thick cock ring in place.

“Get on the bed, please,” Cas says, watching Dean closely, “And take your clothes off.”

Dean put the gifts in a pile on the dresser, and then kicks off his socks and shoes, hands going to the hem of his shirt.

“I want to try one of these,” Cas says, walking over to the pile of gifts, “Did you have anything in mind? The clamps perhaps? Or maybe the vibrator?”

Dean swallows thickly, stepping out of his jeans to stand naked in front of Cas.

“I, uhh--” He clenches his jaw, suddenly shy under Cas’s scrutiny.

Cas walks over to him, standing close enough that their lengths brush together.

“Tell me what you want, baby,” He says, gentle as anything.

Dean blushes, ducking his head.

“I want the panties...” He mumbles, his eyes closed.

“You want your pretty new knickers?” Cas says, “Pick out a pair to wear, and then hurry up and get on the bed.”

Dean nods, turning back towards the pile. He sifts through the different pairs, but he chooses a pair made of sheer fabric, baby pink. The ones with the lace and a heart-shaped cut out.

“Good boy,” Cas says, voice low as he watches Dean slides them slowly up his legs, settling them into place over his hardness, the cut out resting perfectly on the curves of his cheeks.

He climbs onto the bed, and Cas joins him, kneeling there on the covers.

“Should we put these panties to good use?” Cas asks, palming at Dean’s soft skin through the hole in the back of his underwear.

Dean nods, and lets Cas push him down on the bed, on his back. Cas lays down on top of him, a mirror of this morning, and trails soft kisses along his collarbone and up Dean’s neck.

He lays there, warm and safe under the weight of Cas’s body, and they kiss unhurriedly, hot and wet, open mouthed, as slow as the roll of their hips against each other.

Eventually, Cas pulls away and Dean pouts at the loss of it, wanting his boyfriend back in his arms and kissing him. But Cas just smiles, and shuffles down the bed. He runs the tip of his finger across the damp spot on the front of Dean’s new panties, tsking at Dean.

“Look at this, you’ve already made a mess,” He says.

Suddenly he’s got Dean’s thighs on his shoulders, and he’s spreading Dean’s cheeks, kissing along the sensitive skin between them, across his dry hole. Dean squirms, having been wildly unprepared for this.

“This is exactly why I bought these ones,” Cas says, before going back in, this time licking at Dean’s entrance, swirling his tongue across the muscle.

Dean closes his eyes and tries to keep some small modicum of control over himself, panting only a little as Cas pushes his tongue inside.

Cas eats him out until he’s dripping with it, thighs tense against Cas’s hair, feeling loose and open as that magic tongue flicks in and out of him.

“Please,” He whimpers, not sure he can take much more of this.

Cas pulls back, his chin shiny with his own spit. There’s lube on the bed next to him, and he skirts some onto his fingertips, rubbing it between Dean’s cheeks. He hikes Dean’s legs up, and slides his dick along the line of Dean’s ass, same as he did the morning, teasing him with slow back and forth movements.

Dean’s beside himself with desperation, trying to pull Cas closer with his legs.

“Not yet, babe,” Cas says, “I want you on your knees.”

Dean moves like lightening, face buried in the covers with his ass up before Cas can even move, the sheer fabric of his panties cradling his heavy, leaking cock, beds of precome shimmering through the soft material.

“Good boy,” Cas says, moving between Dean’s spread legs.

He trails his fingers along the line of the heart shape, before kneading Dean’s ass with both hands. He squeezes more lube on his fingers and presses two into Dean’s stretched hole, pushing in deep.

“Does that feel nice, baby?” He asks, twisting his wrist.

“Cas--,” Dean chokes out.

“What, Dean? Tell me what you want,” Cas says, slipping in a third finger.

“F--Oh God, Cas, fuck me,” Dean begs, moaning, “Please!”

Cas wastes no more time, removing his fingers and swiftly replacing them with his cock, fucking into Dean at a brutal pace. Dean’s crying out below him, just about writhing in the sheets, his fists clenched.

“Is this what you wanted?” Cas asks, “You’ve been so good for me, after I made you wait all day.”

Dean’s incoherent by this point, groaning whenever Cas hits his prostate, shoving back against his thrusts.

“It’s your special day, and I just want to make you feel extra good,” Cas says, swirling his hips as he moves.

He presses his torso along Dean’s back, grinding into him as he reaches down into Dean’s new panties. He pulls Dean’s cock out, stroking it in time with his movements, slow and methodical. Dean’s moaning, panting hotly into the sheets as he takes everything Cas gives him. Cas tucks the lace waistband behind Dean’s balls, and and starts moving faster, twisting his wrist on the upstroke, his thighs smacking into Dean’s.

He feels it coming, the way Dean tightens around him, his back flexing and bunching, and then he comes, a guttural groan leaving his mouth as his body clenches. Cas tips them over, laying down on their sides while he’s still hard and in Dean’s ass, rolling his hips gently, just to keep the movement going.

“How was that?” He asks, smoothing a hand up Dean’s chest.

“S’good,” Dean answers, sounding sleepy, “You gonna come?”

“Not yet,” Cas replies, peppering his shoulder with kisses, “I’m not finished with you.”

“Mm, Sounds ominous,” Dean says, shuffling himself back against Cas, taking his hand and resting them both on his stomach.

“It should,” Cas replies, “Just relax baby, let me know when you’re ready again.”

Dean hums his agreement, tilting his hips to give Cas easier access.

They lay together like that for maybe twenty minutes, and Cas spends his time alternating between idly running his fingers across Dean’s chest and stomach, and gently circling his hips into Dean’s wet hole.

“Babe,” He hears, calling him out of his day dreams, “I’m getting hard again.”

“Good,” Cas replies, running his soft fingertips down to Dean’s groin, where his cock is indeed stiffening where it lies. Cas strokes the underside, teasing the ridge under the head, before moving his hand down to Dean’s balls, rolling them in his palm.

He holds Dean like this, in his arms, working him until Dean’s dripping again, and then he pulls out.

“Gonna get some more lube in you,” He says, squeezing some out of the tube onto his hand.

He slicks most of it on his dick, and rubs the rest between Dean’s cheeks, against his red, puffy hole. He takes on of Dean’s knees and pushes, rolling Dean onto his back, with his legs spread wide. He pulls Dean down the bed, into his lap.

Dean’s looking up at him with a small smile and lazy eyes, looking fucked out and happy. Cas lines himself up and pushes back in, rolling his hips. He props himself up with his elbows either side of Dean’s head, and leaning down to kiss him. To taste his lips and the wet heat of his mouth as he fucks into him, fluid thrusts as they lay curled together on the bed.

Cas is panting, breathing heavy from the exertion, but he doesn’t stop. This time round is sloppier, and they’re both dripping with sweat, Cas’s hair stuck to his forehead. Dean’s limbs are loose, but he wraps them around Cas anyway.

“That’s my good boy,” Cas says, “You’re so good at getting fucked.”

Dean groans, his breath hot against Cas’s neck.

“You were made for this,” He says, “Made to lie back and take my cock for as long as I want you to have it.”

Cas is losing his composure now, he’s been hard for so long and desperate to come, wanting to spill inside of his boyfriend, luxuriate in the pleasure they give each other.

Dean can’t take his eyes off Cas, panting with an open mouth as he stares up at his face.

“You’re so pretty, baby,” Cas says, “My pretty little slut.”

“Yeah, Cas,” Dean says, enjoying this chance to see Cas fall apart first, “That’s right, I’m your pretty boy.”

“Mm,” Cas agrees, kissing Dean’s neck, “Keep going, tell me what you are, who you belong to.”

“You,” Dean pants, “I belong to you. My ass is yours, my cock. My pleasure. I want you to have it, want you to take it.”

Cas grabs his chin, kissing him fiercely as he picks up the pace, fucking into Dean roughly. Dean breaks the kiss, gasping.

“I’m your pretty boy, Cas,” He says, placing both hands on the back of Cas’s neck, wrapping his legs tighter around his waist, “I’m your favourite fuck toy, aren’t I?”

“Yes,” Cas grits out through his teeth, driving in hard and deep, “My fuck toy, my dirty slut.”

“That’s right,” Dean says, breathing hard as Cas fucks him, his cock trapped between their stomachs, “Yours to use.”

Cas redoubles his efforts, finding his second wind. Their torsos are pressed so close together, sweaty and hot, rubbing at Dean’s cock from both sides. He’s writhing beneath Cas, clutching him as he gets fucked into. One particularly well placed thrust and Dean can’t hold back any longer, coming hard, crying out as he spills across their skin, adding to the slick heat between their bodies.

“Come in me, Cas,” He begs, breathless and loose.

Cas pulls out, and works the cock ring off of his dick, before pushing back in. He’s been ready to go, hard for nearly a full hour, and it only takes a few thrusts before he’s coming hard inside Dean, splashing hot and wet inside of him, working through his orgasm.

“Fuck,” He says, collapsing on top of Dean, cock still buried deep.

“That was so good,” Dean says, his voice raspy.

“Worth the wait?” Cas mumbles against his skin.

“Worth the wait,” Dean replies, stroking a hand up Cas’s back.

“Mm,” Cas hums, “I’m glad you liked it, my pretty little fuck toy.”

“Get off me,” Dean says, smiling despite himself.

Cas laughs and pulls out, come and lube leaking out in his wake. He splays out across the bed, exhausted.

“I’ll clean up, babe. You’ve made a mess of my gift, but you’ve earned a break.”

“I should think so,” Cas replies sleepily, watching Dean disappear into the bathroom to soak his panties, “We should have a nap.”

“Sure,” Dean says, “But then I wanna ride you.”

“Isn’t your ass sore?”

Dean shrugs.

“It’s not too bad. Plus, it’s my birthday. I’ll get fucked as hard as I like.”

“Fair enough,” Cas replies, his eyes closed as he starts drifting off.

“Thank you, baby.” Dean says softly, laying down next to him.

“Any time, Dean. I love you,” Cas mumbles.

“Love you too.” Dean says, tucking himself against Cas.

It’s a pretty great birthday so far, Dean thinks. One of his favourites.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr as sadwhitemen and Mom-i-watch-gay-porn.


End file.
